


That's not lounge wear

by ahnox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Choking, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma (mainly Kuroo) decide to have a quickie in one of the school dorm lounges.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 190





	That's not lounge wear

**Author's Note:**

> giveaway gifted to [@xharuaki](https://twitter.com/xharuaki)
> 
> NOTE: I didn't include the "rape/non-con" warning but there is heavy dub-con. You have been warned.

People rarely used the lounge space on each dorm floor because it was only filled with couches. The college students much preferred their lockable doors and Netflix. Additionally, the longue was next to the laundry room. No one liked to awkwardly make eye contact with the person babysitting their load spinning around in the machine. So it was regularly empty, especially at 4 AM in the morning.

It was the perfect quiet place for Kenma to escape the roommates he was forced to live with as part of the freshman dorm requirement. He’d much rather live with his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. But Kuroo said it was “healthy” and a “necessary evil”. What the fuck did he know? However, it was exactly what Kenma’s parents wanted to hear. Kuroo was ignored for a good 48 hours. (But remained at Kenma's side for the entire two days.)

At this exact moment, Kuroo and Kenma cuddled on one of the couches, but Kuroo wished it was his bed. Kuroo regretted pushing Kenma into living in the student dorms. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo pressed his lips to Kenma’s exposed neck. The smaller man jerked and locked his phone, further hiding the two bodies in the darkness of the room. The lounge lights were off and the only light came through the lights in the hallways. And even those were dimmed by the shades drawn half way closed.

“Kuro.” Kenma replied in a monotone voice. Kuroo chuckled. 

“You’re  _ such _ a sweet talker.” Kuroo tightened his arms around Kenma’s waist. One of his hands slowly made its way to the edge of Kenma’s sweatshirt.

“Kuro!” Kenma whispered and grabbed Kuroo’s wrist. Kuroo wrapped his legs around Kenma’s, and the blond tried to pull his limbs free. Kuroo tugged Kenma’s collar aside with his teeth and bit down on his bared shoulder. Kenma stifled a moan and swatted at Kuroo’s hand that was fully underneath his shirt.

“Would you quit it? We’re in a public.” Kenma twisted his head around to glare directly at his annoying childhood friend. Kuroo smiled goofily and pressed his lips against Kenma’s frown. Kuroo quickly flipped them so that he was hovering over his boyfriend’s slim figure. His fingers ran through Kenma’s long locks. It was one of his favorite things to do after Kenma decided cutting it was too taxing on his social meter. He kept stroking Kenma’s head as he deepened the kiss. Kuroo pressed his tongue against Kenma’s lips and suckled on his lower lip. Kenma closed his lips tighter and turned his face away. Kuroo kissed Kenma’s cheek and pressed his large hand against the other cheek.

“C’mon baby. No one’s going to know.” Kuroo pressed his hips down, and Kenma found out just how eager his boyfriend was. Not even a half-made tent…it was a whole ass skyscraper in Kuroo’s sweatpants. Goddamnit. The older student chuckled before leaning down for more kisses. 

Kenma wiggled around so that his arms were in between their bodies, palms pressed against Kuroo’s firm chest. Kenma sighed into the kiss. Kuroo slid a tongue in and slipped a hand underneath Kenma to grab his soft ass. Kenma yelped into the kiss and tried to push Kuroo off. Then, he got bold and shoved his hands down Kenma’s pants. 

“Mmn?” Kuroo released Kenma’s tongue. His hands were on Kenma’s ass, but there was something strange. Kenma felt his entire body heating up, and his arms covered his face. Kuroo pulled down Kenma’s pants just a bit to reveal red lacy panties. Immediately, Kuroo pulled the sweats further off until he saw the full image. Kenma was in his old high school hoodie with brand new red lingerie.

“Fuck. You can’t tell me to stop now. I don’t understand human language anymore.” Kuroo lifted Kenma’s hoodie up and buried his face into his chest. Kenma gasped and gripped Kuroo’s shoulder as he sucked and bit Kenma’s nipple. The blond bit his bottom lip and often looked out the windows to make sure the halls were still dead empty. Kuroo distracted his look out when his fingers lifted his panties.

“What are you doing?” Kenma hissed, but Kuroo ignored his protests. Kenma weakly hit Kuroo’s shoulder and tugged on the man’s thick hair. Then, he felt warm lips pressed against his half-soft cock. Kenma’s grip on Kuroo’s hair became a little more urgent.

“Y-You’re not….” Kenma breathed out, eyes locked on Kuroo’s dazed plea. Without an answer, Kuroo pulled the top of the panties down to take Kenma’s head into his mouth. Kenma’s core tensed as his hips jerked into the wet warmth. Kuroo held Kenma’s hips up so that he could slip the sinful garment off and deepen his hold on Kenma’s length. Kenma pressed his hand tightly around his mouth to prevent anymore sounds from escaping. Kuroo was swallowing his dick whole and would widened his tongue to stroke his cock up and down as Kuroo bobbed his head. Then, Kenma felt it press into his slit and drag down the underside. Kenma spread his legs so that Kuroo could fit more comfortable. Kuroo smiled and continued to slurp up his love’s cock.

As his boyfriend enjoyed his mouth, Kuroo moved a hand around to tease Kenma’s entrance only to react the same way when he discovered the lingerie.

“Kenma?” Kuroo continued to feel around the hard circle in-between Kenma’s cheeks. When his boyfriend remained deadly quiet, Kuroo flipped him around to get a better look, and the sight nearly killed him. 

It was a  _ buttplug _ .

Kuroo’s eyes rolled back, and he bent down to take a bite out of Kenma’s plump ass. He grabbed the base of the buttplug and slowly pulled it out. Kenma shivered as he felt his rim stretch around the bulbous shape and then tighten around nothing. The lube that he had inserted into himself leaked out slowly. Kuroo gathered it on the plug and shoved the toy back inside.

A moan burst past his lips.

Kuroo slide the plug in and out of Kenma’s hole and watched as his hole glistened with lube. Kenma had a hard time keeping his hips still as Kuroo just watched him. Then Kuroo threw the buttplug into his bag and dropped his body onto Kenma.

“What—”

The door to the laundry room shut closed, and the sound of a machine’s dials turning could be heard. Kenma froze, and his heart hammered from his throat. There was someone in the other room. They were separated by shaded windows, but the lounge didn’t have a lock. The other student could just walk in.

“Kuro, get off. Let me put my pants on.” Kenma elbowed his boyfriend, but Kuroo had other plans. He pulled down the elastic band of his sweats and rubbed his still hard cock against Kenma’s wet hole.

“Please, Kuro. We’ll be seen.” Kenma tried to kick his feet out. Kuroo was too heavy. Bit by bit, Kenma could feel Kuroo’s cock slipping into him. A desperate whine came from Kenma as Kuroo bottomed out.

“Shh, it’ll be okay. It’s too dark in here.” Kuroo lifted his hips and slowly fucked his cock into Kenma’s stretched out hole. “And you’re so small. They’ll only see me like this.” 

Kuroo pressed his lips against Kenma’s ear and licked the shell. He bit down on the lobe and suckled the flesh. Kenma huffed out little gasps as he felt the vibrations of Kuroo’s breath travel up and down his spine. Kuroo rolled his body and continued to open Kenma up. The laundry room door closed, and Kenma heard footsteps travel down the hall. The machine was still going, and it was fairly loud…loud enough to hide any other sounds that might possibly come from the lounge. 

Kuroo seemed to realize this too because as soon as the person’s footsteps were just a memory, he slammed his hips against Kenma. The smaller man cried out and lifted his ass back to meet Kuroo’s thrusts.

“Holy shit, love. Red lace  _ and _ a buttplug. It’s like you wanted me to fuck you tonight. Did you  _ want _ someone to catch us?” Kuroo punctuated each sentence with a rather harsh ram. “Watch us?  _ Cum _ to us?” He lifted Kenma up so that he was on his knees. He rocked the younger man back on his cock.

Kenma sobbed as he felt Kuroo brush up against his pleasure spot inside. Kuroo reached around to wrap his hand around the blond’s neck. Kenma whimpered as the pressure made his cock painfully hard. Kuroo growled in his ear as he felt Kenma’s hole tighten around him. 

“Will you let me cum in you?” Kuroo curled his fingers so that his blunt nails were scratching a beating pulse. Kenma nodded frantically and reached back to dig his nails into Kuroo’s scalp. Kuroo kissed Kenma’s neck and fucked his small boyfriend without restraint and any regard. Kenma’s choked gasps only spurred him to slam into the man harder and  _ harder _ . Kenma closed his eyes to focus on the wonderful feeling of his boyfriend’s large, searing hot cock piercing him. The buttplug was nice, but Kuroo was larger, harder, and more skilled.

When Kuroo felt his orgasm peaking, he released Kenma’s neck and grabbed his neglected cock. Kenma threw his head back and canted his hips into Kuroo’s hand.

“Kuro,  _ Kuro _ .” Kenma chanted as he thrust into Kuroo’s palm.

“Yes, babe.  _ Fuck _ . I’m coming.” Kuroo barely got out before he was unloading his release into Kenma’s fluttering hole. Kenma tensed around Kuroo’s pulsing cock and moaned at the feeling of warmth inside him. Kuroo continued to pump his cock until he was coming with a stifled whimper. Kenma slumped forward, heart still racing.

Without pulling out, Kuroo turned Kenma’s face around to give him a tender kiss. Kenma smiled and kissed his boyfriend back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter at [@kenmyass](https://twitter.com/kenmyass) for more smut and filth. You can also participate in the next giveaway I do!
> 
> And check out my carrd if you want to commission me.


End file.
